Logis
by 406Mea
Summary: Semua ini hanya tentang pemikiran logis. Tidak perlu menangisi dia yang sudah 'pergi' sampai berlarut-larut. Karena kita tahu, dia bukanlah jodoh kita. Pasangan kita menunggu di masa depan, dan yang pasti bukanlah dia. SaSuga, ficlet & full narasi. DLDR
...

Dia sudah berada 6 kaki di bawah tanah.

Ini bukan tentang salahku. Ini bukan tentang Tuhan yang sudah membawanya pergi. Tapi, ini tentang semua kenangan yang tidak pernah tenggelam dimakan waktu namun sangat menyiksa hati yang tengah merindu.

Tahu bahwa Tuhan memang sudah merencanakan semua ini dari sebelum dia ada; dia, aku, semuanya. Dan semua itu sedikit demi sedikit mengelupas segala kulit-kulit hati yang selalu kutahan agar tak lepas—semata-mata karena aku setia padanya.

Saat itu, tak sengaja tulang tengkorak Kasuga remuk saat kuajak ia untuk berkemah bersama teman-teman. Tapi, aku tak tahu kalau kejadian ini akan terjadi, saat tiba-tiba saja ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang pemburu yang rupanya sangat jahat—apakah bukan jahat namanya jika ia memukul tengkuk seorang perempuan dengan senjatanya?

Aku melihat sendiri kejadian itu. Ternyata, aku tak cepat bertindak dan malah ia tak sadarkan diri di tempat. Ia mendugaku berselingkuh dengan Saika—yang saat itu hanya memintaku untuk membantunya mendirikan tenda, yang mana Sanada tak sengaja menyenggolku hingga aku pun jatuh ke pelukan Saika. Dan Kasuga melihat itu.

Sungguh bodoh, perempuan itu. Mengapa semua perempuan sama saja? Mereka tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya apabila mereka sedang bertengkar—tapi mereka selalu mengharapkan akan perhatian yang selalu datang, juga perjuangan kami yang tiada batasnya. Mengapa perempuan selalu menuntut kami jika ia salah—atau kami yang salah, tetap saja pihak lelaki yang bertanggungjawab.

Apa cinta dari kami tidak cukup? Apa mereka tetap menganggap kami belum sepenuhnya mencintainya? _Hell_ , dia pergi sebentar saja kami sudah sangat merindukannya, dan mereka bahkan tak tahu kalau kami pun selalu memberikan semua apa yang kami punya untuknya.

Kasuga lari ke hutan saat aku berusaha memberinya penjelasan. Tapi, percuma saja. Perempuan itu memiliki kekuatan fisik yang nyaris menyamai laki-laki, jadi, dengan mudah ia bisa cepat berlari dan tidak tertangkap olehku. Namun, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku harus mengejarnya.

Tuhan, perasaanku sungguh tak enak saat itu.

Aku mencoba berfikir dengan logis. Kalau aku terus mengejarnya, ia akan terus berlari. Kalau aku berhenti mengejarnya, ia akan menganggapku laki-laki yang tidak peduli padanya—dengan kata lain benar-benar berselingkuh—dan ia takkan kembali ke perkemahan.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa terus mengejarnya karena aku tak mau ia _kenapa-kenapa_ tanpa aku mengetahuinya—meskipun jika ia sendiri pun _kenapa-kenapa_ dengan adanya aku di sana tentu membuatku lah yang disalahkan.

"Seandainya saat itu kamu tidak menabrak pemburu itu, kamu masih ada di sini, bersamaku. Bermain _frisbee_ bersama ataupun voli bila kita berlibur ke pantai bersama, dan juga ... merayakan _anniversary_ pertama kita, empat bulan lagi." Aku menghapus air mata yang tak sengaja jatuh.

Kukecup nisan itu dalam-dalam. Aku harap, ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dariku meskipun kami sendiri sudah berbeda alam. Aku pun tahu sendiri, ia tidak mungkin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dan itu membuatku tersenyum kecil di sela-sela patahnya hatiku ini, karena dia _pergi_ pun dalam keadaan mencintaiku.

Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku. Dan kami berbeda alam.

Kuakui, ini lebih sakit daripada bisa bersama namun ia menolakku mentah-mentah.

Karena bisa berada di sampingnya saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Walau sekarang ia sudah pergi dan kedua hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Karena saat ini yang berlaku adalah; bagaimana aku selalu berdoa untuknya kepada Tuhan agar suatu saat kami bisa bertemu lagi.

Namun, berfikir logislah sekali lagi, Sasuke— **dia bukan jodohmu. Kamu tidak akan bisa bersamanya di surga nanti. Kamu akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari dia nantinya, yang tentu lebih mencintaimu dan lebih berfikir logis seperti dirimu**.

Dan kuakui, itu sangat benar. Selamat tinggal Kasuga, karena inilah saatnya aku mulai membangun kembali hidupku yang sudah runtuh karena kau tinggal.

 **The end.**

 **...**

A/N

Apa-apaan nih cerita? _Failed_ banget. Tapi maklumin ae yak, soalnya udah setengah tahun gue nggak main di FFN lagi. Kangen sumveh, tapi sepi.

Ini cerita gue maksudkan buat membuka _mindset_ orang-orang kek gue versi dulu yang selalu mementingkan ego daripada logika. Soalnya, menurut gue, harusnya logika diutamakan, baru hati, baru ego. Gitu lah, gue aja nggak tau ini ngena apa nggak.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or even follow me to notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **18 Maret 2016**


End file.
